Love Connection
by Swim-fly
Summary: When Ron sees Seamus flirting with Hermione he gets very angry and takes action.


AN/ In this story again I was bored and I really was excited to put up another story. I am new so please don't be mean.

Love Connection

Harry, Ron, and Hermione where sitting in the back of Snape's class working on a shrinking potion.

"At the end of class I will pick one group's potion, and use it on a frog to see if it works.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with fear knowing that they would be picked. But as long as they had Hermione it should work.

"Bug juice we don't have enough frog liver" said Hermione looking around for extra.

"Umm frog liver that is what is in this EWWWWWWW!" "Ron stop playing around I, I mean we need a good grade" said Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron.

"Yeah Ron stop acting like a girl." "Shut up Harry!" "Is there something wrong?" Harry and Ron looked up and saw Snape's cold eyes staring at them. "No" said Harry trying not to make eye contact. "Then get back to work!" Snape walked away with an evil look in his eyes.

"Hermione I hear you need frog liver" said Seamus Finnigan. "Yeah do you have" before she could finish he, was handing her a new bottle. "Oh thanks." "You're welcome."

"Harry" whispered Ron "do you think Seamus likes Hermione?"

"No way, at least I don't think."

"Stop what your doing time is up" yelled Snape from the front of the class.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had already finished and where sure the potion was going to work.

"Since Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being foolish when they should have been working I will use their potion."

Hermione shot an evil look at Ron and Harry.

"Professor Snape Harry and Ron were the ones fooling around not Hermione" said Seamus. He looked at Hermione with desire.

"I don't care who was fooling around I am using their potion, bring it up now!" Hermione carefully walked to the front with the potion.

"Potter Weasly get up here!" "What?" said Harry and Ron they where so shocked that Seamus had ratted them out.

"The potion guys" "Right." Harry and Ron walked up and stood next to Hermione.

"Now if their potion works they shall get 150 points to Gryffindor." All of the Gryffindors cheered. "But if it doesn't work they will lose 300 points."

Snape took a frog from a tank and placed it on the table. He put three drops in the frog's mouth and watched.

The frog then shrunk to a little marble. The Gryffindors cheered with joy. Ron and Harry could hear Seamus only cheering for Hermione.

"Ok, ok class dismissed!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their table and grabbed their books. "I am so happy that it worked, if it didn't I would have died" said Hermione.

"Hermione have you notice Seamus being so nice to you?" said Ron with anger in his voice. "No", "you haven't, are you sure?" "Harry I haven't what's with you guys, I got to go to class, see you at lunch."

As Hermione walk away out of no where Seamus popped out and started walking next to her. "Oh I outa" said Ron starting to chase Seamus. Thankfully Harry stopped him in time before there was blood on the floor. "Ron relax she doesn't like him no worries."

Lunch was not any better. Seamus had sat next to Hermione which meant he was across from Ron. Harry could see Ron giving Seamus evil looks every time Seamus rubbed up against Hermione (pretending to be squished­).

After lunch Harry had to go to Transfiguration, and Ron had to go to Defense against the Dark Arts. Since Harry wasn't with Ron, Ron decided to follow Hermione and Seamus. They had Defense against the Dark Arts too.

They past the class and walk on down a deserted hallway. Ron wondering what was going on carefully peeked around the corner. There was Seamus and Hermione snogging!

Ron was so mad he didn't know what to do. "Get of you Bastered!" Ron ripped Seamus off of Hermione and started punching him. "Ron stop you're going to kill him." Hermione grabbed Ron and walked off around the corner.

"What is your problem?" "I don't know I've got to go!" "Ron stop tell me" Hermione was cut off because her and Ron started snogging themselves.


End file.
